roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Glaucous/The Few ~ Chapter One
“Where am I?” I asked out loud. “Keep quiet Kevin.” a person whispered to me, or what I assumed was me. I couldn’t remember anything from my past, just things I learned to do… When? Was I in the military? Did the place I live in even have a military? “Where are we?” I whispered quietly to the person who told me to be quiet. “It doesn’t matter right now, we’re trying to stay alive,” a guy with a hoarse voice said. “I’m Richard by the way, the guy who told you to be quiet is Corey,” he said to me. I felt like I was moving without using my feet. I was in a vehicle, I laughed a little at that. I felt worried for nothing. I looked out the window and all I saw was darkness. “What is going on?” I asked, I wasn’t respecting a response but I got one. “You’re in what is now Russia, or that is what we think. We weren’t told that much information, all we know is that we can’t leave the perimeter of “The Zone” because apparently the radiation is too strong. This area some how missed the abundant amount of radiation. We got lucky but we still have to live. That isn’t even all of it, the RHO had a disease station nearby which released an unknown virus. We are some of the only survivors. We don’t know the exact amount but we only expect ten to thirty alive, including us. “So we’re stranded here? Can we get help?” I asked, I bet I sounded a little scared because all he did was laugh. “Yeah, I ‘pose we’re stranded here without any help. We have a radio but we can’t contact anyone outside the zone, or so we think.We have heard President Dubetz, yet we don’t know where his location is. We looked at his mansion but found nothing.” I looked outside the window again when the vehicle hit someone. “What the fuck?” I said louder than I thought. All Richard did was laugh, I think Corey was asleep. “What if they were nice? You just killed one of the thirty survivors?” “No, that was a diseased person. We don’t have any clue how people got it but it had spread like wildfire. First my son, then wife, and then my daughter. They were all nice and all but I ‘pose they didn’t get the genes from me. I guess we should go get you some food. Be careful, there are bandits all around. Luckily we’re the military, societies last hope. For all we know society has fallen but we can live.” “Are people killing other people?” “Of course they are, they have to survive. There were about one hundred of us at first, bandits are more of a threat than the diseased. We thought the worse was over until Terry got shot and killed. Such a shame, a young man like him.” My thoughts were starting to organize themselves, we were stuck with zombie like creatures and people who killed other people for fun. What has society turned to? We might have been what was left of the military. “Hey Richard?” “Whats up?” “You suppose we’re what's left of the military? I mean there has to be more than three, right?” “There is six of us, the other three is at our stronghold. We found you laying on the ground by a police station in Hark. I suppose no one touched you because they thought you were dead. Luckily you had your dog tag so I could name you. I couldn’t believe it was you when we found you. We’re almost back at Olke. We’ve been driving all night. We’ll have to siphon some gas in the morning.” “How long has the disease been happening?” I asked Richard. I wondered if he was annoyed by all my questions. “Probably half a year. Corey is thinking you ran off and then tripped or something a few days ago. You had to have been alive when the apocalypse happened. That is what people are calling it, the apocalypse. Go get some sleep, that may sound funny but you should. I’ll be sure to wake you up when we get to Olke.” “Alright, see you later Richard,” I said and went to sleep. ---- Thanks for reading the first chapter of The Few. I'll try posting as much as possible. I don't have much time anymore, so this will be more of a hobby. Hope you enjoyed and comment and suggestions or what you liked about it. ~Glaucous Category:Blog posts